It is known to insert various devices through an opening in a tank into an interior space of tank to clean an interior of the tank. One principle of operation associated with these devices is inserting a device through the opening in the interior of the tank and then rotating the device to dispense cleaning fluid. Another principle of operation associated with these respective portions is connecting first and second straight sections with a pivoting joint and inserting the sections into the tank so that the first section is located in the tank interior and the joint located in the opening or the tank interior. Cleaning fluid is then dispensed from the first section. The cleaning power of these devices is lessened by the limited access available in the tank interior for these devices, for example, these devices can remain relatively distant from the ends of the tank.
It is known for the various devices to include respective portions that are minimized for passage through the opening and maximized once inside the tank. Once maximized, the portions are used to dispense cleaning fluid. One principle of operation associated with these respective portions is use of a plurality of straight sections of pipe connected by swivel joints. The sections are folded together for insertion in the tank and then unfolded once inside the tank. Another principle of operation associated with these respective portions is use of a scissors or accordion arrangement that is folded together for insertion in a tank and then unfolded once inside the tank. The number of pipes or scissors sections, for example, usable with these devices, and hence the extent to which these devices can expand to reach all areas of the tank interior, is limited by the fact that the folded pipes and scissors sections must first fit through the limited space of the tank opening. That is, the size of the opening limits the number of folded pipes or scissors sections that can be inserted into the tank. Further, to enable a hose to be folded or scissored, the hose must necessarily be relatively flexible, which reduces the durability and pressure rating of the hose.
It is known to insert a device through an opening in a tank into an interior space of tank to inspect the interior of the tank. A principle of operation described for this device is use of a plurality of straight sections connected end to end with pivoting joints to form a chain. The chain is then fed into the interior of the tank. Once inside the tank, the chained sections are locked into a linear configuration. However, the chain structure is not sturdy enough to use for cleaning operations.